Sands of Awakening
Event Period: 1 AM Mar 15th, 2014 - 12 PM Mar. 24th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. Story The immortal Gahiji has escaped from his sarcophagus prison. Usinf the scepter of Amenta, he has awakened an army of mummies that are now assaulting the capital of Rahad, a desert kingdom. Princess Pyhia has set out seeking the help of Nephthys, goddess of the underworld. However, Gahiji has other plans in store for her... How to Play Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Entomb mussmies for amenta shards and rahad jewels. Mummy pharaohs yield the most! *In this event, you'll compete in brigades made of five teams of six users each to see which brigade can collect more amenta shards during a campaign. *This event will have nine daily 19-hour campaigns. *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 9 PM Mar. 14th, 2014 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Daily Event Bonus Rahad loaves and rahad stones are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours, starting at the beginning of your campaing. *One rahad loaf recovers 30 stamina during the event. *Rahad Stones can be exchanged for rewards. On the Sands of Awakening screen, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Jewels button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main Sands of Awakening screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 mummy waters, which you can use to perfectly entomb the mummies%. In battles against Temple Raiders, mummy waters boost ATK by 20%. Mummy Waters will change into holy powder (personal) after the event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Reward Cards | | |- | |} Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Exchange Jewels Rahad Stones & Rahad Sapphires Box 1 Gahiji Box 2 Princess Pyhia Box 3 Princess Pyhia Box 4 Princess Pyhia Box 5 + Princess Pyhia Rahad Diamonds Nephthys Mission Rewards Mission Special Quest Victory Point Rewards dKiller Completion Rewards To earn 1 killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect 150,000 Amenta Shards during it. To earn 2-10 killer completitions, you must win a campaing and collect 500,000 Amenta Shards during it. Notes: *Victory points and killer completions are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. *To win 8-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 Amenta Shards during it. In addition, you must have a grand total of 8,000,000 Amenta Shards. *To get the 10-killer completion reward, win all nine campaigns, fullfill the conditions for extra killer completion, and collect at least 8,000,000 Amenta Shards during the event. Category:Events